With the Flames
by Wolf and MR Lover
Summary: Maximum Ride has almost saved the world but in the process the was killed along with Ari. Or were they? All the Erasers are dead. She has a new best friend named Jay. They both went into a store to grab some food, but in the process she found some Erasers with some news. What do they have to tell? Is the flock and Ari dead? Will I stop asking pointless question? Full summary insid
1. Chapter 1- Summary

Sorry can't come up with a better name. Here's the plot, sometimes I'm not as good as explaining things I should be. Sorry can't help it. This is my first fanfic, so I've got A LOT of things to learn. Since this is my first fanfic there's gonna be A LOT of editing. Right below is how things are going in this fanfic, trust me read it you'll probably be pretty lost if you don't, but I'm not sure. I would read it, just saying. Oh and I almost forgot if, for the people who have Nevermore fantastic! (note the sarcasm) and for the people who haven't I'm not spoiling it, the voice has changed it's not (not spoiling it) anymore, and I'm pretty sure you can guess who it is.

Maximum Ride is the same as before. But she gets new powers as you can read in the descriptions. She goes on with a new partner and he knows nothing of her past- his name is Jay. The world is sort of like you know; well to put it better it's like the world process in Rave Master, but no talking animals and no places named Hip Hop City. Anyway what happened was that while there was a huge fight and/or battle the flock was killed. Or were they? After that Max got really angry and got into the main system and deleted everything and I mean _everything;_ the how and make to on the experiments and backups, the whole thing. So Max messed with the expiration dates and made them sooner- a week. She set a bomb on all the Schools and Institutes. They blew up she escaped. The erasers are all dead- spoiler alert- some are alive.

FYI there is some twists, turns, and sorry Dylan fans, Dylan never existed- I don't have anything against him or anything. Plus maybe Fax. And I think I forgot to mention that when Max made all the dates sooner than later she also blew up all the Schools and Institutes. Or did she? I'm gonna leave you like that because I am that Evil.


	2. Chapter 2- Descripions

**Here's the description of everyone and if there's someone new I'll add them here.**

* * *

The flock looks the same. Except Max.

Max: Long, dark, brown hair with one thick, blonde streak. Wings are snow white and the tips are light blue. China, blue eyes. Light, pink lips. 5'7 height.

New Powers: She has wings, and she gets new powers that are improved like super smell, hearing, eyes, speed, and heal. She also has the power to control fire, and ice. When she controls ice the tips of her hair turns light, but clear blue. When she controls' fire the tips of her hair turns bright, but clear red. And she has a power that she can see through anothers eyes, and the host has no idea that that's happening. But she has to meet that person or animal personally first.

Jay: Shaggy Brown Hair, olive skin, bright pink lips, barfed-up chocolate eyes. 5'8 height.

Pup: Ruffled just-got-out-of-bed blonde hair like Oliver Queen's in Small Ville s09e05, big green eyes, 5'4 height.


	3. Chapter 3- Bring Back the memories

**I don't know if I have to do this, but I will because I got a great idea while I was bored. And since Gazzy was never used I felt bad for him (and he fit the profile for doing this.)**

* * *

**Me: Say it Gazzy you know you want to *says in a sing-song voice while holding a gun to Gazzy's head and he's tied to a chair***

**Gazzy: *whispers and murmurs something***

**Me: What was that? *holding the gun closer***

**Gazzy: (Author's name) doesn't own Maximum Ride because she's not a guy!**

**Me: Ya got that right!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Bring Back the Memories

Jay and Max walked into the store to pick up some Snickers- a chocolate bar with peanut butter inside. As they both walked into the dim store Max thought. _This isn't dark or ominous or anything. The name is weird 'Hive'. What, do they have bees or something? I wonder if they sell honey…_

The place looked like a gas station. Just without the gas.

When Max tensed up and Jay asked, "What?"

"Nothing, maybe" Max replied.

Jay shrugged it off and went to go find the Snickers with Max. Max was getting pretty fidgety after a while.

_This place is just too creepy. And guess what they don't sell honey. This place gives me the creeps, I wanna go._

"You wanna go," Jay asked. Max nodded in response.

They got their Snickers bars and went to pay. Max saw the two cashiers and muttered, "Crap." Jay looked confused at Max. Then looked at cashier.

_Shit. I thought I killed all of them. They were supposed to be dead. I put the dates on them myself, _Max thought.

As one of the employees turned around I slammed my combat boot into one of their heads- knocking him out. As number 2 turned around I punched into his chest knocking him to the ground. I put my boot and asked with steel in my voice full of hatred, "What the hell are you doing alive?"

Jay froze and asked slowly, "Maaaaax?" yeppers he's freaking out.

"Just a second. Now, what the hell are you and dog boy over there doing alive? I won't ask again."

"I-I-I don't hurt anyone anymore after m-me and Chris e-escaped from the S-School. P-Please don't hurt me," the eraser said.

_Oh wonderful, here's a first. An Eraser who won't fight. So what do I do now, I can't just kill him. Maybe I can get some info out of him._

"Escaping wouldn't solve anything. I put the dates on all of you myself," I stated.

"Wait y-you're Max," he said with his eyes shining, "y-you're the person I heard about. The one person who put an end to almost everything."

"Two things, first how do you know of me, and second, what do you mean by _almost_."

"The School I escaped from was after you retired all the bad erasers and blew up almost every School."

"Uh Max what does he mean by 'retired' and 'School'?" Jay asked.

I quickly glanced over and back at this dog-boy. _Damn._ _I forgot Jay was even here; guess I should be careful with my words now._

**Hello Maximum, I've missed you. Now I know this is a short hello, but do not hurt this boy. He does not want to hurt you or anybody he's just a frightened little kid, and you're his idol. He is useful; he can lead you to the School.**

_Welcome back, Voice, so nice to be annoyed by you again. And what the hell do you mean 'he's just a kid' he's a freakin ERASER!_

**Maximum trust me.**

_Ha! … Great no answer._

"Fine. Where is the School," I said lifting my foot off his chest.

* * *

**I've got the next few chapters written down it's just I'm not sure how to seporate them at a good moment. And it's gonna take a while because I'm still sore because my athletics teacher made us run 4 or 5 laps around the freakin track. That thing is 3/4 of a mile, I don't know if you could handle it but I can't. I hate running and I'm terrible at it. If there was a monster running after me i'd get eaten, no matter how much I would want to stay alive. I could out smart it but I couldn't out run it.**


	4. Chapter 4

I handed my hand out forward to help him up. He gripped my hand and pulled so he could get up. "Thanks. Uhh … I _sorta _don't know _where _it is," he said carefully.

"What! You were _there!_" I said fuming. _He was there how can he not know! I thought._

"I-I-I know the way there, b-but I can't point it out on a map" he stuttered.

I let out a breath full of relief, and put on a smile. "Now why didn't you say that before?" He let out a breath to, but his was nervousness mixed with relief.

"So you'll let me come with you?"

I smirked as an idea hit me. "Under two conditions," he looked up, "only you and we get whatever we want from here."

He nodded very quickly and started running around and saying things like 'I get to go with _the Maximum Ride,' _and '_this is soooo cool I'll do whatever I can to please her.'_

_Wonderful, this is one different Easer._

**Different is not bad, Maximum. Different can be good and he will be of use to you. And more importantly I have a treat for you if you continue your quest.**

_What am I, a dog! This is one of those times that I wish I knew who you were… Now what is this 'surprise'?_

**Now if I told you that what kind of treat would that be?**

_Damn cryptic Voice…_

"Hello?"

A voice snapped me out of thought, the voice was Jay. And behind him was the baby Easer, with four backpacks I'm guessing full of food, looking like an eager puppy dog. _Hey, I'll call him Puppy._ I went over grabbed a pack, and put it over my back. "Alright, let's go" I said in a flat, bored voice and headed for the door. When I glanced over I saw that Jay looked like he was shocked, worried, and freaked. The baby Easer looked like he was happy, eager, and wanting to please. Jay suddenly came over and demanded, "We need to talk." I was about to say sure when a certain voice that interrupted.

Not now Max you have to start and I want to tell you you're treat.

_Fine jerk._

"We have to start moving," I stated, "hey Puppy." The Puppy aka dog boy looked over.

"Yeah?"

"Tell your friend bye before we go." He nodded. He went and got some water in a bucket and he poured it over with a splash._ Ok… _As expected the other Easer called Chris sat up quickly sporting a broken nose. I smirked to myself. Chris started sputtering who and what's. I felt a hand in my shoulder jerked away and turned. The hand was connected to Jay who sputtered a sorry. He still wasn't used to my no touching rule even after all this time.

"Can we talk while they say goodbye?" He asked.

Since there was no input from the voice I said sure.

* * *

"What was that all about? Why is that kid coming with us? And what are you hiding from me?" he demanded.

_Pfft. It's not like he can speak for himself. Yeah I know his secret, he's part cheetah and that it was done by the by the Whitecoats. He never told me that. Yeah I ran into his file at the big computer, which by the way was stupid to put it all in one place, didn't think much of it at the time though._

I scoffed and replied, "Yeah well you didn't tell me you were part cheetah."

He just stood there shocked. _Apparently that shut him up. Wait, why in the hell did I just tell him that I knew. I was waiting for him to tell me that. Idiot!_

While I was mentally slapping myself I just stood there with a blank face, something I learned well from Fang. I mentally winced at the name. _I miss him so much. I just hope he and the Flock went to a better place…_

"H-how did you know that?" he asked.

_Truth or lie. With truth I could just save myself some trouble by saying that stuff now instead of later. With lie I could just say well you know a lie. But on the other hand I could just blow him off and explain later. Ok two involve explain later, one involves now. The right choice would be to say the stuff now so…_


	5. Chapter 5

"What was that all about? Why is that kid coming with us? And what are you hiding from me?" he demanded.

_Pfft. It's not like he can speak for himself. Yeah I know his secret, he's part cheetah and that it was done by the by the Whitecoats. He never told me that. Yeah I ran into his file at the big computer, which by the way was stupid to put it all in one place, didn't think much of it at the time though._

I scoffed and replied, "Yeah well you didn't tell me you were part cheetah."

He just stood there shocked. _Apparently that shut him up. Wait, why in the hell did I just tell him that I knew. I was waiting for him to tell me that. Idiot!_

While I was mentally slapping myself I just stood there with a blank face, something I learned well from Fang. I mentally winced at the name. _I miss him so much. I just hope he and the Flock went to a better place…_

"H-how did you know that?" he asked.

_Truth or lie. With truth I could just save myself some trouble by saying that stuff now instead of later. With lie I could just say well you know a lie. But on the other hand I could just blow him off and explain later. Ok two involve explain later, one involves now. The right choice would be to say the stuff now so…_

* * *

I turned and said, "Trust me." I sensed he was about to start an argument so I turned my head and let my eyes plead with him saying not now, but later. He looked shocked that I let any emotion show except anger, so he nodded. We both walked to the show of two guys that were acting like complete girls that were best friends moving away from each other.

_And they were actually CRYING! I mean what the hell; first the Puppy was just showing the way and second their ERASERS! No wonder they failed as erasers. I don't know whether I should be happy or sad about that._

Come now Maximum, there not as bloodthirsty as you think.

_Oh, so now you wanna join the party! Plus you've seen what their like, at least I think you have… And now you wanna leave. I hate you._

I decided to break you this flurry of emotions quickly, because it was making me sick to my stomach. I slowly went over to the two Puppies that were sitting on the floor still crying. I kicked the Puppy that was leading us back on his back. When he looked up his face was swollen and wet. I would have thought he was in a fight if I didn't know better and there was no blood on his face. That made me remember the time that Fang was limping back from the battle and then… he-he was… No too soon, too soon. "Hey Pup we gotta go, we're losing day" I told him. He nodded, hugged the other Eraser quickly, and grabbed the pack. I noticed that Jay grabbed a pack to.

* * *

Alright if you're confused me, Jay, and the Puppy are walking in the South East direction, and if you want to know where I have no idea. And since it's starting to be night I'll stop us here.

"Hey guys, let's set up here" I announced. They did as I said and the Puppy asked, "Hey Maximum, can I set up your tent for you?"

"Just call me Max unless you want permanent nose job and yes" I replied.

"Het Max, can we talk?" Uh oh maybe he wants to talk about what I did, that's really not good.

_Any input voice? Apparently not. _"Sure" I replied.

* * *

**I think you guys are gonna like the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Max shows she has a soft side. XD. i really like this chapter, perhaps my favorite. If you guys could be nice could you tell me what costume everyone should wear. There's gonna be a clue that makes them go to a costume ball.**

* * *

"Max, how did you know that?" Jay said freaking out. Don't worry we're alone.

_Fuck, he didn't forget. Well I would do the same thing. Let's see if I can play off being dumb. _"Whatcha talkin about?" I asked innocently.

He looked so shocked that it was funny, so I almost laughed. _Almost._

"You know what I mean."

I was the one shocked that time, because that was the same thing I said to Fang once. A single tear slid down my cheek that I couldn't hold back. I completely forgot Jay was right in front of me- much less existed. He noticed the tear that slid down my cheek.

"Max, are you ok?" he asked. He looked so concerned right then that I couldn't hold back anymore. All that loss from when Jeb, mom, Ella, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Fang, Ari, and Angel were killed I grabbed Jay's shirt and cried a sea of tears. Jay just held me close and didn't let go we both were sitting on the ground, and I was crying my heart out. _Jeb, even though he was switching from side to side he was good at the end. Mom, she was nice even though she just met me. Ella, um there's not really anything to say other than I cared about her. Ari, um not much for him other than he was tortured and my half-brother. Man, my poor little Nudge. The Nudge channel has been turned off for good. I miss her so much! I miss putting my hand over her mouth to shut her up. She wanted to just be a normal girl, but when she needed to step up that's exactly what she did. Angel, my poor little baby. Even though she wanted to take over the Flock she came to her senses and Angel, my poor little baby. Even though she wanted to take over the Flock, but she came to her senses. She was just too young! Iggy, my poor blind pyro. I remember the time that he used my favorite Mickey Mouse clock for a bomb. He put up a good fight, but not good enough. Gazzy, my tiny pyro. I remember the time that he blew up Nudge's favorite designer jeans, who knows where she got them. Fang, the love of my life, dead. I loved him so much, probably the most. I remember all the times though hate, love, sadness, betrayal, and ignorance. Now they're all dead, dead, dead, dead._

Eventually I finally stopped crying. I still clutched Jay for dear life. "Max, are you ok?" Jay looked down at me. I suddenly realized what just happened. I quickly got up and turned around embarrassed. I wiped my face, "I'm alright."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just some things, that's all." This was the first time Jay had seen any of my emotions, much less cry. I grit my teeth together so I couldn't cry anymore. I turned around and faced him, with a smile on my tear stained face.

"You know, I think it's time I finally told you about my past" I said.

He shook his head. "Actually I think I should tell my story first."

It was my turn to shake my head. "This is gonna sound weird, but I already know your story," he once again looked shocked, "the reason I know your story is because I saw your file."

He tried to contemplate (**A/N contemplate means understand.)** what I said. All he said was "File?"

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'. I sat next to him. "The File comes way later in the story so I'll tell you what you don't know now since you'll probably get bored."

"What I don't know?" he interrupted.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! I'm glad I made a lot of chapters before I put this story up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**If you guys could be nice could you tell me what costume everyone should wear. There's gonna be a clue that makes them go to a costume ball.**

* * *

"Yes, what you know. Now, quit repeating and copying what I say otherwise I won't tell at all!" I snapped. With that he had nothing to say. "Alright what you know is that your father left you, and that you were born with the power to run at amazing speeds. With no knowledge of how you got them. Now here's story time. What really happened was that when your mom went to the doctors she had the bad luck to run into a Whitecoat doctors. So when the Whitecoat was running the pregnancy tests, that Whitecoat slipped a needle filled with cheetah DNA into her. And the reason that you weren't given to a School or Institute was because you were one of the lucky ones that were given the chance to live a normal life. And the day after that your father found out that your mother was pregnant he was very happy. Anyway the day after he when to get your mother a present and he was killed by an Eraser, under orders of the Whitecoats. And a few years later, you were decided to be 'retired', fuck I hate that word, anyway they sent Erasers after your mom then you. But you were smart enough to escape, of course at the time you didn't know what was what, and you were also lucky enough to hear that they were coming for you so you made your escape. And that's it, so now you can talk." I finished.

"…Either speechless or you don't know what to say."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Jay demanded.

"Reasons that I'll tell you now, If you're ready for the ride that comes with it" I stuck out my hand. He slowly put his hand into mine; I smiled. I gripped his hand and ran toward the campsite. I saw the Pup on the way past the campsite. And he was having trouble with the tent.

"Hey Pup, come here," he came, I asked/whispered in his ear where the nearest cliff is.

"Are you gonna sdrjksdrswsh" yeah, that's right I put my hand over his mouth. I can't have him blabbing everything.

He looked at me with shinning eyes and pointed toward where the sun was, "Can I please come with you?" he asked, right then he looked just like Gazzy.

I smiled, messed with his hair and said, "No." He looked like he was thinking 'I'm so useless, I can't do anything'- useless and depressed looking. You a 6.5?" He nodded eagerly. "Don't worry you are useful" I reinsured him, he nodded.

I dragged Jay over to the edge of the cliff. I put him in front of me in the way of the sunset.

"Uh, well this is nice?" he said.

I put my arms around him and noticed he started blushing. "Do you trust me?" I asked seductively. He blushed even harder- scarlet now- and nodded.

Well I'm pretty sure you can guess what I did. Yep that's right; I pushed us both off the cliff. And he was screaming right in my ear so that made me a happy camper. Note the sarcasm.

* * *

Well once again you can guess what I did. Yeah, I spread out my beautiful wings- white with blue tips, they changed color earlier on. Don't worry you people saying 'what about Jay?!' he's fine I'm still holding onto him and he's squeezing the life out of me.

_Time to have some inflight entertainment._

**Maximum go back to the campsite, now.**

"Forget it, this way too much fun!" Jay looked confused and I just realized why. _Crap I spoke aloud my thoughts again! Stupid! _ So to confuse him even more I did spirals, twists, dives, and more!

* * *

After about two hours I stopped, in midair, and looked at Jay. His face looked like a whole new shade of green- as in lets go find my gold at the end of the rainbow. There is no way in hell that he is puking on me.


	8. Chapter 8

**If you guys could be nice could you tell me what costume everyone should wear. There's gonna be a clue that makes them go to a costume ball. Come ON people tell me what costumes!**

* * *

As soon as I let him on the ground he ran over to the bushes and puked to his stomach's content. I pulled in my wings and went to check on the Pup to see if there were any hidden bombs around.

* * *

(A/N Yeah I know a lot of lines, sorry) When I glanced around I saw that the Pup finished the tents. So I went over of course. The tents looked genially nice, for his first time. I'm still wondering why an _Eraser _would look up to me, want to _please_ me. They tried to kill me my entire life, now all of a sudden I get an _Eraser_ of all things and I don't get to kill him. Now I know what you're thinking 'oh no, Max would never kill someone' well I do now- deal with it.

"Nice job Pup" I congratulated.

"Thanks Max" he said his eyes shining, "if it isn't too much trouble maybe you could light the fire?" he asked cautiously.

"Sure."

"Thanks, Max!" I just nodded in response

I walked over to the pile of sticks thinking if I should either use the easy way- use my fire power- or try the old fashion way. I saw people on TV rub sticks together then _poof_ fire, you would think that all the years on the run with the Flock I would learn how to do that, but I would always just use my fire powers if we could. A tear slid down my check for them; no matter what I could do I could never forget about them.

I decided to just blast the pile of sticks with fire, and I was about to when Jay popped up behind me.

"So you planning on telling me what just back there" he demanded.

That was the moment that the Pup showed up, "Hey Max did you make the fire yet?"

"Well I was, just when Jay popped up" I replied and shot flames though my finger at the pile of sticks. "Ok now we can talk" the Pup calmly walked over and started poking the fire- with a stick. Jay just looked out right shocked you could see it in his face.

"W-what else can you do" he stampered.

"Well I don't stamper when shocked or scared." he still looked shocked, "Take a picture it'll last longer."

He snapped out of it and in response he took his fingers into a snapping picture form.

* * *

**Sorry this chapters shorter than the others.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Come ON people Give me something for the people to wear!**

* * *

"Ha ha" I smirked he think he can out snarky me, huh. I put my hands to head squeezing as if I had a headache. Then I suddenly 'fainted' into his arms.

"Max! Max! Please Max wake up! Please!" I slowed my heart rate down so low that even a heart rate monitor couldn't pick it up; I mastered that trick while I was kidnapped by a guy named Mr. Chu. I know what you're thinking, choo choo! I said to him 'Does your train of thought have a caboose? Cause' you're sure thinking through your butt.' Apparently he didn't like that comment, but that's not the main point. Anyway here I am in an isolation tank freaking out. You may not know this, but when you're suddenly chucked out of an isolation tank you feel like a fish grabbed by the tail shaked around A LOT and thrown down. And then your ears feel like there're bleeding because of all the sounds around your, then add the raptor hearing, just adds to the lists of sucky things going on in my life. Then after you had a talk similar to ones before like 'save the world' you're shoved back into that stinkin isolation tank with nothing to do except fucking THINK! I'm pretty sure I went a little crazy in there, but hey how can you NOT. You can't feel anything, you can't talk, you can't move, all you can DO is think. So as I was slowly losing my mind good ol' voice popped in to save the day! (If you can't note the sarcasm then you need to be checked out) He was just as cryptic as ever, but somehow I figured it out. It meant I had to die, well when I figured that one out I thought 'That sort of defeats the purpose of _saving _the world doesn't it. So I had to figure out yet another puzzle- with my limited knowledge because I never went to regular school- so who knows how much time went by trying to figure that one out. Okay, when I figured out I had to go all Zen it took a while to figure out; I mean how could it, not. I'm not going to go into how I did that because it would take too long and you still might not understand. I'm going to say it worked to get this along, ok.

"Max! Max!" Alright I think I've had my fill.

I opened my eyes and gave a wink. Then dropped me, "Wow, thanks" I said snarkly.

* * *

**And that's all I've written so far. I'm a slow writer and I'm working on two other stories.**


End file.
